


You shouldn't be here.

by cyanidas



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Coma, Gen, Light Angst, Open to Interpretation, Prose Poem, The Mindscape, i included both relationship tags cause it can be seen as any kind of relationship really, im sorry if that seems weird or somethin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidas/pseuds/cyanidas
Summary: Adventures in the mindscape of a comatose partner.





	You shouldn't be here.

All he could feel was falling. An endless, slow-motion descent at the speed of sound itself, surrounded by grey stone walls with rapidly depleting light. In a sense, it's all he knew in this instant. A lifetime of falling.

The ground came to meet him with the shock of waking up from a dream, but he did not rejoin reality. Instead, Parvis sat up in a broken elevator shaft with lights struggling to spark back to life to fulfill their purpose. Snapping cords and crackling glass shifted all around him.

He could not see much of the hall just outside the hideously bent elevator doors. Parv stood hesitantly, the timeline of space slowing and speeding in a swirl of hazy existences. His body moving before him, he walked out into the hall. These walls were metallic plates, arranged carefully in a modern sense. Green lights flickered under the floorboards, peeking through to the walls and the spaces between the floor tiles.

He pushed onward, trying to recall why he was here. There was something he was here for. Someone? He couldn't remember just yet. The more he continued walking, the more he could hear faint, frantic, broken synth music beating on from just beyond his sight. The 80s tunes glitched and sparked with the lights and cords littering the empty, soulless halls, which stretched on into a maze of indescribable loneliness and desperation.

How he knew where to go, which halls to turn down, he could not think of an answer to. His tired, slurred mind could only produce questions where no explanation could be given. He could not even recall his name. Did it start with an A? It was no longer familiar to him, nor was the reason he was here. He simply pressed onward.

The music beyond the walls became more and more distorted, as if grasping to its last shred of who it once was, trying to maintain structure under an increasingly claustrophobic and artificial narrow space. The walls, acting as rules. The broken lights and cords serving as a reminder of past mistakes. He entered a new area.

The room was much bigger, but also a dead end.

There, a man was absently smashing a high-end computer system with his bare fists. His dark blood emptied itself from the cuts and bruises on his knuckles. Electricity revolted from the cracks with each hit, pleading with him to stop, but he stubbornly persisted as his life depended on it. The big screen on the back wall illuminated the room with its dimming light, featuring a photo of an Earth-like planet from the surface of a moon, and another moon in its distance. The computer stood along with large tubes of a sickening green substance at a permanent boil in each corner of the room, like vats of stem fluid for cloning research.

Thin stairs from the room's entrance floor delicately directed Parv's attention to the man at the top of them. With each inured smash this man lashed out on his board, the screen flashed alien words on the screen.

Each retaliation caused the screen to flash more and more words. Parv could somehow understand some of them;

_**WORK. REPORT. INNOVATE. OBEY. WAR. CONFORM.** _

Each word only cause him to react with swifter and harsher hits. Parv's eyes widened. The music in the background delved into a terrifying, deep, droning skip. The halls echoing behind him opened wide to unleash a howl only heard in one's own mind.

He recognized the man.

_" Will...? "_

The smashing ceased. The howling and deep droning grew and grew until it would cause any normal human to scream in a fit of madness. The figure stood up straight, slowly, as you would when dragging out the death of your foulest opponent.

He began to turn, and time was yet again distorted. Sound ceased completely.

All he could hear was Will's voice as they made eye contact.

_" ...Parvis? "_

The moment was slaughtered by the screen's final visual scream;

_**I N T R U D E R** _

The pitch red words flashed three times, and then stayed, quickly bleeding into the rest of the screen.

It continued to bleed out in various etchings of red circuitry, as fast as it came.

Will's expression twisted from disbelief into furious terror as every visible light, as if crawling toward Parvis, swiftly turned into a tainted, watchful red.

Parvis recalled why he was here. _He needed to help Will get out of this coma-induced nightmare._

As quickly as the thought came with his sharp intake of air to convey this, Will spoke,

  
**_"You shouldn't be here."_ **

  
And reality broke through the broken floor, clawing and grasping with its hideous cluster of lifeless and writhing hands, yanking Parvis away from his partner into the depths of the physical realm, before he could even think to scream.


End file.
